1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a method of controlling the same to discriminate touch patterns input using different portions of a finger, which come into contact with a touchscreen, and execute different functions respectively corresponding to the touch patterns.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones diversify, the terminals become multimedia players having multiple functions for capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs.
Terminals can be categorized as mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further comprised of handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether users can personally carry the terminals. Conventional terminals including mobile terminals provide an increasing number of complex and various functions.
To support and enhance the increasing number of functions in a terminal, improving a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal would be desirable.